


Poems

by RandomestFangirl



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFangirl/pseuds/RandomestFangirl
Summary: A shelf for poems.





	1. Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Test_Subject_Volk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Test_Subject_Volk/gifts).



_Don't think,_

_if you don't want it to show..._

_The pain you feel..._

_The fears you hide,_

  _behind false smiles and cheer..._  

_Don't think,_  

_if you don't want hidden tears to flow..._

_Behind the seal..._

_The sheer loneliness,_

_of never being understood..._

_Don't think,_

_if you don't want your true self to be known._


	2. Only You... Set Yourself Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk... Just... Idk...

It all begins with your mind....

You are risking starting a cycle...

The cycle of how you rationalize not getting better... 

Not becoming happier, than you are right now. 

In this exact moment in time...

The world isn't your problem...

It's just, you...

Getting in your own way...

"..."

That's your mind again... 

It's been programed to make itself think that... 

It's been programed to make sure...

That you find an excuse each time you want to change... 

Because it's been programed to be masochistic in the worst way... 

And your heart knows...

Your heart knows that your mind is doing that...

Doesn't it?

Your heart tells you, "this isn't the way this is supposed to be... Things are supposed to be better..."

Your heart screams, "I'm not a freak! I'm just broken and I don't know how to fix myself!"

It shouts, "I want to be strong enough but I don't know how!"

It whispers to me...

"Help me..."

Your mind wants you to think that you are too weak to help yourself... 

But... 

My heart yells out at yours often...

"You are stronger than you know... 

You can't see it now, 

but you hold the keys to you iron cage. 

Only you... 

Can set yourself free.

I can only help along the way... 

I can't guide you on your way.

And it hurts! 

It hurts that I can't set you free!

Oh!

If only I could make you see!"

"..."

No! 

It's not for those around you... 

It's so that you can be free.

Others be damned!

Don't worry about me.


End file.
